Who Knew Dragons Were Matchmakers?
by Krazyangelkat
Summary: Charlie's newest team members are hiding something, will he figure it out and fall for the girl of his dreams or will he crash and burn another relationship? cw/oc Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Who Knew Dragons Could be Matchmakers?

Chapter 1

Charlie was lost in thought as he peered across the field to the newest team member, Emily Bryant. She had raven hair cut in a cute pixie style, gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. She looked around and smiled when she caught him gazing at her.

"Hurry up. We've got to tag this one before someone gets stomped." cried Dean, the head Keeper. With that Charlie turned back to his team of crack Dragon Keepers.

"Ok, Stunning spells on three. One …Two… Three."

"Stupefy" cried about a dozen Wizards.

Emily stepping closer to the dragon, with her two fellow witches in tow, performed a complex spell allowing them to track it. Recent dragon legislation had enacted a conservation program, so the Dragon Keepers were helping to I.D. and track all of the wild dragons and keep tabs on all the known breeders. For some reason the legislators were under the impression that there were too few dragons in the world.

"Ok that is all for today gang, We'll be moving up to the mountains tomorrow." said Dean.

"Whoever thought up this new dragon legislation is ridiculous" one of the Healers complained. "We've had more burns in the first 2 months of the program than in the last five years."

"We can't just let them die out, can we Greg?" Emily raged. "I mean we are responsible for taking away their natural breeding grounds and hunting them down. That means we've got to make sure that they can adapt to their new environments and ecosystems." Charlie was watching from a distance as Emily 'fenced' with their junior Healer about the 'Dragon Rights Bill.' He started to grin as she harangued the poor med-wizard for his insensitivity to animal rights.

Frustrated Emily flounced off, as she passed Charlie she noticed his smile. Thinking he was laughing at her she rounded on him. "I suppose you don't think we should help out Dragon-kind either," Emily snapped and rushed off before he could reply.

"But I love working with dragons." He said softly watching her retreating figure. Greg wandered over. "Charlie, I think she's more Dragon crazy than even you are."

"Yeah she's a spitfire for sure, I saw how she had you cornered. What were you talking about to make her so mad?"

"She was all 'dragons need our help to survive' and 'we took their territory' and stuff like that. I mean she was going on like they were poor, defenseless teddy bears or something."

"That sounds about right to me."

"Like I said you're both dragon crazy."

Charlie looked closely at his friend, "Greg, how did you end up here if you don't like dragons?"

"It was a good career move, another six months of this and I can get a senior position at St. Mungo's or start my own practice."

"Hopefully, the next guy will like animals," Charlie said under his breath.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I like animals--just not dragons," Greg said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 2

"Weasley your team is going to escort the ladies up the mountains. You will be camping out up there, you can't use any magic until you find the Dragons. Your main objective is to count, catalogue and tag them. We aren't interested in moving or herding them so try not to disturb their nests. If you can get an accurate count of any eggs though that would be helpful."

"Sure Dean we'll do our best. I hope you guys remember your muggle camping skills 'cause were going hiking." At that everyone grabbed a backpack and started off toward the eastern mountain range.

"Why do we have to do this the muggle way this time Charlie? We have never had to do that before." Greg complained.

"You know that dragons pick up any spells and enchantments that we use. Most of them will hide from that and normally that's fine we only want the trouble makers. However, now we want to catch all of them, even the most skittish dragons. That means we can only use passive spells like the backpacks and the tents. Of course we can use spells in the tents too as they are shielded but none to put them up or outside. The only magic allowed outside is the tagging spells and emergency use only, You can still do your healing spells, we wouldn't want you to try and fix anyone the muggle way." Greg relaxed a little then knowing that he wouldn't be totally without magic for the next few months. Emily who had been walking with her sisters right behind the two wizards got more and more angry as Charlie explained things to Greg.

"We don't want to catch them, in case you forgot. We just want to count and catalogue them, not put them in captivity." Emily ranted glaring at Charlie.

"Yes ma'am, but for you ladies to do your tracking spells we need to be able to control them, at least temporarily."

"Men always have to control everything, they have no respect for the rights of other beings." Disgust marred her face as she elbowed her way past him muttering foul things under her breath.

Turning to the others with a puzzled look on his face, "What did I say?"

"She doesn't like people trying to control her." Daisy said.

"I wasn't, I just said that we'd have to subdue the dragons so you can perform your spells."

"We know, but she is also crazy in love with animals, especially dragons." added Kelly. Charlie looked after Emily wondering if she'd ever talk to him civilly, or even wait for an answer to her questions. Greg was questioning the girls "So you three are sisters."

"Yes Daisy and I are twins and Emily is our older sister. They used to call us the Dragon Sisters back home."

"Why did they call you that." Charlie asked. The twins giggled at each other before answering.

"Well it could be that we are all a little dragon crazy,…"

"Or maybe it was our tattoos."

"We haven't seen any tattoos." Greg looked around interestedly.

"And you probably won't."

"Unless you see us dance."

Several hours later Charlie and the team reached a clearing.

"Let's set up for tonight, use the standard formation with the med-tent and the ladies in the middle with the remaining four tents on each side." The Wizards got out what looked like army surplus tents and started to work in groups of threes putting the tents up the muggle way. Charlie approached the ladies and led them to their assigned spot in the clearing.

"Here is your home for the next week, do you want any help putting the tent up?" Charlie offered. Daisy and Kelly looked relieved, the thought of trying to pitch a tent without magic was a little daunting. Before they could accept his offer Emily growled out a refusal. Daisy was horrified at her sister's attitude toward him. Charlie just nodded and walked over to Greg to help him with the med-tent.

"Emily what is wrong with you, he is a nice young man why are you attacking him so much." Kelly demanded.

"He doesn't like dragons that's all, he doesn't care about their welfare at all…and he reminds me of John." she flinched as she said her ex's name.

"I didn't know you still thought of him" Daisy whispered.

"Don't let that jerk ruin your life forever honey, that's why we came here remember to get a fresh start."

"I know, I just can't get over the look in his eyes when he found out. How he screamed that I was a freak and broke off our engagement and everything." The girls set about trying to get their tent in order, though muggle-born they had no idea how to pitch a tent. Charlie looked their way occasionally laughing as the girls tent collapsed on them for the third time. Finished with the med-tent he quickly checked the rest of the camp, all of the other tents were up and the wizards were moving into their flats. So he headed back to the girls to offer his assistance once more. "_Why are you so interested in this girl man? She's gorgeous yes but her temper is something else. She doesn't even listen to you, much less like you." _

"Are you ready for that help yet?" he asked the ladies giving Daisy a hand extracting herself from the canvas mess.

"Yes, please." Kelly said

"Without magic it is impossible." Daisy agreed. Emily frowned but nodded.

" Greg can you help the twins on that side and me and Emily will work over here."

"It's your funeral but sure. Hey ladies how's it going." Together they got the tent up and secured, as Emily tied the ropes down she glanced up at Charlie. He was holding the top of the tent up over his head, so his muscles bulged under his shirt. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and his eyes were twinkling as he looked down at her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day? Or were you planning on finishing before night fall?" He smiled. Unfortunately that flared her temper so after she pounded the last peg in the ground she pounded on his foot and stalked off into the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 3

"That man is insufferable" Emily ranted at her sisters.

"Yeah, all those offers to help and friendly smiles must mean he's really rude and malicious." Kelly snapped back. " You had no reason to attack him just now, he was just flirting with you. Heaven alone knows why after how nasty you've been to him."

"But"

"No 'buts' we aren't going to talk to you again until you apologize to Charlie." Emily stared dumbfounded at Kelly, her sisters rarely made threats. Daisy even looked a little startled at the proclamation, but she to refused to look at Emily.

"I guess I'm going to apologize." Emily said weakly. Kelly just pointed at the door and Daisy made a zipper motion over her mouth.

"I'm going, I'm going." she muttered leaving the tent. She went to the med-tent to find Charlie she paused at the threshold afraid to go in. Greg was looking at Charlie's foot making sure it wasn't broken.

"You sure have all the bad luck man. I can't count the number of time you've wound up in here for third degree burns and broken limbs from playing with your precious dragons. Now you have this psycho chick beating you up."

"I don't even know what I did to piss her off."

"I thought you two would get along fine seeing as you're both gaga over dragons. The first time I met her she was spouting out the new dragon legislation like she wrote it."

"She might have, they did have a section where people could submit purposed legislation."

"Really, how many did you suggest?" Greg laughed.

"Well I appealed the breeding regulations so we could have licensed breeders again. The population is so low right now. I also asked for "safe zones" for dragons places with out magic. And adding a clause for dragons to help control their legislation, those were the big ones."

"How in the world are the dragons going to control dragon regulations and laws?"

"They are very intelligent. I haven't cracked the language barrier yet but, my research over the last decade leads me to believe they have human level intelligence and a very well defined social …" Emily couldn't listen anymore. She was so confused by what she had overheard. She turned around and followed her feet, she found herself on the shore of a glassy lake. The water sparked in the moonlight and the stars glittered overhead. Emily sat down on a rock overlooking the lake. '_How could she be so wrong about him?'_ She had finally heard the passion in his voice as he talked about his work for dragon kind. Maybe she was so jaded by John she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She heard a rustle behind her, startled she jumped up and pulled her wand to the ready.

"Were you planning on finishing me off?" Charlie asked

"No, I'm sorry for that I just was startled that's all. Um, I wanted to apologize for…" Emily trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Lifting her hand she moved his coarse red hair away from his face, all the while studying his eyes. There was a hint of disbelief, caution and something else was it longing or lust. "You have beautiful eyes so compassionate and sweet, how did I miss that before."

"Maybe because you never gave me a chance." he said.

"I'm sorry, come and sit with me for a little while." She invited. They moved back to the rock by the shore, Emily dipped her toes in the water. They began to talk about their likes and dislikes, families and of course dragons.

"What's your favorite breed?" Charlie asked.

"The Chinese Fireball they are so graceful and they have such pretty colors. How about you?"

"Oh, my favorite is really rare I doubt you have heard of it."

"Come on and tell me."

"We found them about nine years ago, in Egypt, a wizard had been breeding and crossed a cat with a Welsh Greenback. Their were two Kitty-Dragons born. One was a tiny little thing just the size of a large dog, covered in fur, had wings and it chased rodents. The other was about the size of a horse scaled and winged except its tail is more like a cats fuzzy and mobile. I bought her off the guy cause he had no idea how to care for her. I named her emerald she is the only one of her kind."

"You have got to be joking with me." Emily stared up in disbelief. "Where do you keep her?"

"When I'm in the field its easy I just enchant a cave to her liking and we are good. Its when we go home that is the issue. Mom doesn't really like Emerald much, and were a little too close to muggles to let her roam around. It's getting late we should probably head back now we've got and early day tomorrow."

"Sure thing Captain." Emily smiled at him. They walked hand and hand back to the tents.

"Goodnight" he whispered as he kissed her hand then he went to his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 4

The next day was a little easier in Charlie's opinion for two reasons: first they only needed to carry their wands with them and a certain pretty pixie was not mad at him today. The headed out east of the base camp using Charlie's wand as a dragon sniffer. It picked up anything magical that was not a part of the team, usually that meant dragons. Around nightfall they had walked a considerable distance and all they had found was two nests but no adult dragons. Using the sniffer Charlie verified there were no dragons in the vicinity and called for the teams attention.

"Its getting dark so it is time to head back to camp, because we walked all day in one direction we can't do it the Muggle way. What were going to do is Apperate inside the tents back at the base camp we don't want magic leaking out there and nothings around here so there should be no problem. If you have trouble with Apperating in enclosed spaces just do a side along with someone else." Charlie made sure everyone had made their way back to camp before disappearing himself. Taking a quick look around camp he made sure the team was settling down for the night. He went over to check on the girls last so that he could spend sometime with Emily. Realizing how small the ladies apartment really was he asked Emily to walk with him instead. Before they knew it they were back a the lake.

"Its beautiful out here tonight." Emily looked around her with wonder.

"It is nowhere near as beautiful as you." Charlie whispered taking her in his arms. He grazed his rough calloused hand across cheek then he ran his thumb across her ruby lips. He leaded forward and kissed her slowly, when their lips met it was amazing. Passion welled up in Emily heart and her whole body tingled in pleasure. Almost as soon as it started it ended, Emily put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like …" Charlie began to stammer suddenly unsure of himself. It had been a long time since he was in a relationship he wasn't sure if the rules had changed or what.

"I do want you, but I just can't do this." She said turning to look at the moon instead of his confused face.

"Why not? Is there someone else?"

"No, I, I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I just got over a nasty break-up with my fiancé, ex' fiancé. I just can't go there again."

"Well I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet anyways. I just want to get to know you better. Please don't shut me out you're the only girl I've met who can get my attention. Normally, I have a one track mind, my work, but you make me want other things, human things too."

"Charlie why can't you just be satisfied with the job of your dreams and leave me out of this? I'm no good for you. I'm defiantly not your type." Emily pleaded with him trying to get him to see reason.

"Let me be the judge of that. Give me a chance, please. We will go slow. I promise I won't hurt you." Knowing she was weakening he leaned in and kissed her again. "Please will you go out with me?"

"Yes, just kiss me again" Emily agreed and was soon lost in his kisses. Later that night as Emily opened the door to her tent her sisters pounced on her.

"What happened, tell us everything" they cried in unison.

"Me and Charlie are dating."

"Wow, you sound like you just announced your own funeral, why aren't you excited." Daisy asked perplexed.

"We shouldn't be dating. This is so not good. Look at what John did to me and we'd been dating five years. I just met this guy how can I trust him."

"Just tell him about it, I doubt he'll care." Kelly said.

"How can he not care? I'm a freak, we are freaks of nature, what makes you think he'll just overlook that."

"Honey, Its not that bad. Just look at the perks…"

"Perks, What perks?" Emily glared at her sisters.

"Well flying is pretty cool." Daisy said totally missing the evil glare directed at her.

"Besides Charlie grew up a wizard he'll be cool with us." Kelly put her hand on Emily's shoulders comforting her.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess we'll fine out in a couple of weeks."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 5

The days passed quickly, each day blended into the next. Soon they had found and tagged all the dragons in the area and they decided to head deeper into the mountains. It was the night before she was to tell Charlie what a freak she was. They were on their nightly walk and he could tell she was nervous about something. Charlie reached over and took her hand and asked "You know you can tell me anything right, Emily?"

"Honey can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm not ready to talk about it."

"But you will tell me what has been bothering you for the past few days?"

"Yes, just not today."

" Ok." They walked together in silence for a little ways. "I've got a surprise for you, follow me."

Charlie began to gently guide her thru the forest to a cave. As he started to lead her into the cave she became apprehensive. "Is this a good idea?"

"Trust me." They quickly came to a magical barrier. Emily experienced a tickling sensation, like a thousand feathers were brushing up against her skin. As soon as she quit laughing she took a look around her. They were in a fairly large and well lit cave. Wisps of straw covered the floor and a strange stable smell hung in the air.

"Where are we Charlie?"

"Emerald's cave."

"No way! Where is she?" Emily's face lit up and she started looking around excitedly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Emerald come on out, Emmy where are you?" Charlie called to the skittish Kitty-Dragon. Emerald was perched up on a ledge that went half way around the cave studying the new arrivals. Soon she jumped down and caught herself neatly with her wings. Deciding that her new visitors weren't that interesting she promptly put one leg in the air and began licking the base of her tail.

"I've never seen a dragon do that before." Emily laughed.

"Well you got to remember she is half cat." Charlie reminded Emily. Emerald sensed that they were laughing at her she stopped licking herself long enough to glare at the chuckling newcomers. Emily held her hand out for Emerald to catch her scent. Charlie drew his wand and grabbed a hold of Emily's other arm. "She isn't very fond of strangers so be careful." he warned. A look of shock covered his face as Emerald started to lick Emily's hand. Charlie and Emily played with the half dragon, Emily even conjured a huge ball of yarn and levitated it in front of Emmy.

"Oh your such a super ferocious dragon." Emily laughed as Emmy lay on her back eating the yarn looking all the world like a newborn kitten. As they left for the night Emily couldn't help but feel and strange sort of empathy for the unique little dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 6

The next day both Charlie and Emily were a little out of it during the hunt for untagged dragons. For the first time in years Charlie called a halt to the day early went no one was even hurt. He knew that Emily needed some alone time before they talked that night. A little bit before sunset Emily came to get Charlie and they headed off on their walk.

"So you said you would tell me what's been bothering you lately." he whispered as soon as they were out of sight of the camp.

"Actually I'm going to show you, then I can answer your questions later. If you still want to talk to me at all and don't just hate me for the rest of your life."

"I could never hate you."

"Charlie will you give me one last kiss tonight?" She looked at him begging him to still love her.

"You're not a Death Eater are you?" He asked suddenly unsure about what he was getting into.

"No, of course not." Emily was a little shocked that he would ever think that.

"Then it won't be a 'last' kiss." he said as he bent down to kiss her trembling lips. "Whatever is going on we will work it out together."

"We will see." Emily said as she led him to a clearing, Daisy and Kelly were already waiting on her arrival. The girls were both wearing a belly dancing outfit each in shades of red. Emily quickly transfigured her outfit to match. "Will you sit here and just watch, you can ask all the questions you'd like later." Charlie just nodded as he stared at her new outfit and the Chinese Fireball tattoo it revealed. Emily quickly walked to other side of the clearing to join her sisters.

The girls arranged themselves in a circle, then they raised their arms above their heads and looked to the sky. The stars shone on them as they began to move their hips seductively. With each twist, turn and thrust the girls made Charlie felt himself becoming more and more aroused. He had never seen anything so beautiful or seductive as the dance that was unfolding before him. Not even when his brother Bill dragged him to a Egyptian brothel all those years ago. He noticed that the tattoo on each girl was also dancing a strange counterpoint to the moves they were making. The girls traveled in a circle dancing all the while but their tattoos traveled opposite them dancing an animalistic version of the same dance. Soon the circle broke each girl dancing into a different corner of the clearing. Emily approached Charlie hips swaying in a way that made his mouth go dry. He could only wonder why she thought her dancing would push him away when he had never wanted to be so close to her as he felt now. The moon rose in the clearing the light touched Emily. Suddenly her tattoo seamed to swallow her up, in Emily's place stood a living breathing Chinese Fireball. Steam was coming out of her nostrils as she looked at Charlie. He had fallen off the rock at her sudden transformation. He looked to the other two girls for an explanation but all he saw was two more Fireballs flying away. Turning back to the Dragon in front of him, he peered closer at its face. Its eyes looked worried, afraid but why in the world would any dragon be afraid of a single wizard. It finally clicked in his head this was not how a dragon acted.

"Emily?" Charlie started "How… Why…How long have you been a dragon?" He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "This is … Wow! I can't believe it. This is so cool. You've got to tell me everything, and this doesn't change anything between us. I still love you." He had gotten closer to her as he talked and now he touched her shoulder rubbing the scales and marveling in the texture of her skin. She nodded to him to get on her back as soon as he settled she launched herself skyward. They flew for most of the night. Occasionally you could hear his whoop of delight at the sensation of flying with her beneath him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 7

Emily opened her eyes, she was laying in the forest in her human form. So far par for the course for the morning after a full moon. Then an arm reached out across her body and that is when she noticed Charlie was asleep next to her. Smiling she snuggled closer putting her head on his chest and delighting in the closeness. Thinking over the previous night she realized he had never left her side and seamed fine with her terrible secret. After a long time she leaned up and began kissing him awake, it took awhile but it was a very satisfactory way to wake him up. As soon as his lips were free he started to whisper 'I love you' in her ear.

"Charlie are you sure you still want to date me? I mean now that you know…"

"Shh. I still want you, I still love you, and I don't think you're a freak. Actually I think it is amazing that you're an animagus. I tried but I could never pass my tests. I can't believe it a dragon too that takes some power."

"I'm …I'm not an animagus." "Oh come on I saw you transform. And…" he paused for a moment. "If your not an animagus how did you do it?"

"Have you ever heard of Antrothropy?"

"Animals that turn into humans, that is just a myth."

"No, its not"

"But your human all the time and a dragon one night of the month that still does not prove Antrothropy."

"I'm not saying that I'm Antrothropic, but my mother was."

"Your mother is a dragon?" Charlie's eyes got really big as he contemplated the information. Emily just nodded. "Um so, Er how did your parents, Uh meet?"

"Mom was human when she met Dad. He apparently freaked out when he woke up next to a dragon. At first he was really confused but as he continued to meet mom he fell in love despite everything and they married under the full moon. They didn't even think of protection, I mean with them being two different species and all. I was born under the full moon I came out human and stayed human the next day, so they thought I was fine. It wasn't until the next month when dad and mom found a baby dragon in my crib that they knew something was wrong. Dad's been working so hard to get the transformations to stop. He's the one who developed the dance, as long as we welcome the change we can keep our human minds." Emily stopped talking afraid that she had said too much.

As she was talking Charlie leaned back and thought to himself '_How lucky can I get? Here is a girl who will totally approve of my obsession with Dragons, and she's hot too.' _He blinked a few times amazed at her family history. When she stopped talking he knew he had to reassure her. He just wasn't sure how to do that with out sounding like a perverted freak himself. Going ahead and saying '_You know I always thought Dragons were sexy'_ was probably not the best thing to do.

"You know I had a friend that was a werewolf and my family accepted him fine. I'm sure none of them would have a problem if I dated a weredragon."

"Weredragon?" "Well what else would you call someone who turned into a dragon under the full moon."

"Umm, usually just Daisy and Kelly, but we are a lot different from a werewolf."

"How? You both change under the moons power, and when people find out I'm sure there is not a lot of acceptance for you either. You guys don't have any anti-weredragon laws yet, so that's a plus."

"Actually most of the anti-werewolf laws apply to us too, their just directed at non-humans."

"Umm, just a quick question, would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?"

"That's like two months away, Charlie, why ask now?"

"Well two reasons, first off its only a week after we're scheduled to be done with this trip in the mountains. Secondly, I need to tell mom soon so she can get over the shock of me bringing a woman home for the holidays. Maybe if I tell her ahead of time she won't flip out all over you when you come."

"Let me look at the lunar chart to make sure, but I think I would like that. So your really not bothered by this at all?"

" No, I still think you're the perfect girl for me."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Harry potter and crew are not mine.

Chapter 8

Two months passed swiftly bringing with it the end of the mission and the advent of the Christmas Holidays.

"We didn't find as many dragons as we thought we would Dean, there are fewer than anyone realized. We hardly found any females and only those two unprotected nests." Charlie reported to the head Dragon Keeper.

"We may have to get them declared an endangered species. If we could get the anti-breeding laws revoked we could help maintain the species. Good job gang our next mission won't be for another three weeks so go home for Christmas and report back January third."

"Milady are you ready to meet my family for Christmas?" Charlie asked Emily with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe…If you give me a kiss first." Emily replied. After a quick snog session they apperated to the Burrow. Charlie opened the door and they walked into the kitchen. Everybody was at dinner Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Ginny and Harry.

"Hey Guys, we're here." Charlie announced as Molly quickly jumped up to hug them

"hos tat?" Ron asked with his mouth full of potatoes. Hermione started scolding him for talking with his mouth full.

"Budge over Ron, everybody this is my girlfriend Emily." Charlie conjured two more chairs and pulled out Emily's chair for her.

"Blimey, Charlie we thought you were gay man." George blurted out. "When mom said you were bringing home someone for the holidays we all assumed it would be a guy."

"What?" Charlie's indignant shout set the whole table to laughing. He looked over at Emily who was laughing uncontrollably, "Traitor."

"Yeah working up in the mountains with all those wizards it's a cinch that you'd fall for a guy, or maybe a dragon." Ron added.

"Oh come on Emily doesn't even look like a dragon, how can you even say that?" Charlie bantered back. Emily froze at his words, he gently took her hand under the table squeezing it to reassure her. "Besides if she were a dragon she could eat you and rid me of a over abundance of brothers." Emily just stared at him in shock .

"I would never eat your brothers Charlie." Emily said seriously.

George just laughed "You'd taste too bad little bro, a big scary dragon won't even eat you." Emily relaxed as she realized it was just a joke. Dinner continued with a lot of good natured ribbing between the siblings and their significant others. Soon little Teddy was falling asleep at the table.

"That's our cue to leave for home." Ginny said as Harry gathered his godson in his arms and made his way to the fireplace. Soon everybody had left for their own places and Emily and Charlie went for a walk.

"Do you really think I would hurt anyone, much less a member of your family?" Emily asked after they were alone. Charlie sighed and turned to face her, she wouldn't look at him. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face so she would look him in eye.

"Honey, My love, I know you would never hurt anyone. No matter what you look like that day. I was playing it off so if I slip and call you "my little fireball" or something they won't think anything of it. Trust me making it a joke with them is the best way to keep your secret. I do want to tell my parents before too long but for now I'll wait."

"Why do you want to tell them? Can't we keep it between us?"

"Well I do think they should know what their grandkids are." he said quietly.

"Wait, what grandkids we haven't even…"

"I know, I'm talking about the future, the possibility of kids. Emily I want you as my wife, I want you to be the mother of my kids, dragon heritage or not. I just think you should know where I stand and where I want to take our relationship."

"Um, o.k. what are we going to do about next week."

"Christmas, well I still need to do some shopping so I figured we can go to Diagon Alley one day this week."

"Not Christmas the full moon silly." "Oh yeah, I guess we could tell mom that were going on a date that night and just not come back till the day after. Will the dance work with just you or do we need to meet up with your sisters?"

"Actually as long as one of us does the dance it will work for all of us. Dad wanted to make it foolproof."

"Then we will just head up to the Quidditch pitch and transform there it is secluded enough. Too bad we won't be able to go flying around here though."

"That sounds good to me, how about a good night kiss."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 9

Emily settled into life at the Burrow fairly quickly. The days were quiet with just Molly, Charlie and Emily but the evenings bustled with activity as everyone came over for dinner. It was Dec 23rd, the night of the full moon the first night Emily would undergo the change without her sister since they were born. They had prepared everything they could now all they had to do was get out of the house and out from under Molly's watchful gaze.

"See you guys later, me and Emily are going out tonight," Charlie announced to the household getting ready for supper.

"But Charlie I fixed all your favorites tonight," Molly said with a pout.

"Mom we haven't been alone since we got here. We going to be out for most of the night just the two of us, so don't wait up. We just need a little time together."

"Let them go dear," Arthur said wrapping an arm around the plump witch. "Besides you still have plenty of other children to hover over and Teddy is coming so you can fuss over him." He shooed the two out the door as Molly protested about how 'her baby was growing up'.

"That was close I thought they might make us stay for dinner, and considering how long your family dinners take that would have been disastrous. Extremely funny but disastrous all the same. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but it's too late to go get anything."

"Accio picnic. I packed us dinner earlier, I thought you'd prefer to eat before the Moonrise."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Your welcome my little Fireball," Charlie said pulling her into a long hug before guiding her to the clearing where they would be spending the night. When they were out of sight of the house they cuddled up together eating and talking about nothing. About fifteen minutes before the sun set as Charlie finished clearing away their meal, Emily stood up and transfigured her outfit to the stunning belly dancing dress. Soon Charlie was so engrossed in Emily's dance that he didn't hear the rustling in the bushes. As the transformation completed Charlie got up to give her a hug and neither of them noticed the little figure running down the hill.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow Ginny was growing worried.

"Harry where is Teddy?"

"I thought he went to the loo."

"No, I just came from there he's nowhere near there. Harry James Potter have you lost your Godson again?" her voice rising in volume and pitch until it could easily be mistaken for that of a harpy.

"Umm, we'll find him…"

Just then the front door burst open, Teddy stumbled inside gasping for breath and trembling. Ginny rushed to his side and picked him up "What's wrong baby? What happened?"

"Dragon… Eating… Charlie …Girl Dragon." For once the burrow fell silent until Molly screeched "What? Where?"

"Quidditch pitch." panted out Teddy. Molly bolted for the door wand in hand ready to take on anything to protect her boy. Arthur told Ginny to stay with Teddy and rushed everyone else to the apparition point. Fleur handed Ginny her baby before she headed out after Bill.

Emily had curled up for the night with Charlie in her arms like a teddy bear. He was snuggling up against her warm hide and starting to doze off when he heard half a dozen loud pops. Yawning he sat up startled to see his whole family pointing their wands at him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Thank Merlin we're in time," Molly franticly brandishing her wand at Emily "can you get away from the dragon."

Emily slowly uncrossed her paws as Charlie stood up. "I still don't get why you're here." He said carefully.

"Teddy said the dragon was eating you and Emily. Where is she? Is she alright? Can you back away from the beast?" Arthur questions betrayed his nervousness.

Charlie sighed and faced Emily, "I got to tell them something Fire or they are just going to blast away at you and I couldn't bear that." He looked at her face closely looking for any hint of her wishes. He patted her nose as a tear coursed down her scaly face even as she nodded, he heard a gasp from behind him Hermione probably. Emily opened her mouth and licked Charlie to reassure him. He laughed a little as she tickled his body.

"Oi you aren't going to eat my brother," shouted Ron, "Cunjuctivus."

"Protego." Cried Charlie whirling around to cast a shield around him and Emily. "put your wands down. Now. The next one to fire a curse at Emily will feel my wrath."

"Maybe you better tell us what is going on little bro," said Bill lowering his wand and motioning to Fleur to do the same. One by one the others also put there wands away.

"This is Emily. My girlfriend." He said pointing to the Chinese Fireball behind him.

"Is she an Animagus?" Ron asked

"Of Course not, or she would have just changed back, she is a Dracothrope." Informed Hermione.

"Close hers is genetic not infection, though. I shouldn't be surprised that you actually know about this." Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"Well it is the full moon, Charlie."

"So this happens every month?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"Well how come she's not rampaging the countryside. Everything I've read says it was like werewolves all instinct and no control. Except there is no Wolfsbane Potion for them." Hermione trailed off as she realized everybody was staring at her "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dracothropy is really rare, I thought it was a myth. How did you find any information on it?"

"Well I got curious when we did werewolves if there were any other were animals, so I got a pass for the restricted section and looked it up. The last recorded case of a Dracothrope, or were-dragons was back in 1612 in China, the selkies continue up until now. There were even cases of were-dolphins in the middle ages, but all accounts say that in animal form they have the instincts of that animal with out any control. So how come she is not eating us?"

"Well like George said we taste bad…" Emily's snort interrupted Charlie's explanation. "Ok just kidding, first off she promised not to hurt you guys and her dad crafted a spell so she can keep her mind. She's not going to hurt anyone so you can just head home." "Gee look how grateful he is when people come to save his life," George quipped

"I appreciate it, I do, but now I'd just like to spend sometime with my girlfriend."

"Come on, lets get back home and let Ginny and Teddy know everything is ok." Arthur and Molly apperated back to the house. George smirked at him before he disappeared, "We always knew you loved dragons too much."

"Come on, I'm not going to do anything with a dragon." Charlie continued to grumble though the ribbing of his siblings, when they finally all disappeared he muttered to Emily. "Can you believe that, I mean really the whole idea is…Ugh. Lets just get some sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 10

Emily and Charlie approached the Burrow; he could tell she was anxious about facing his family. But after the events of last night he didn't really blame her for her timidity. She had only willingly told two people in her entire life and the first one had reacted so violently to the idea of her affliction she probably would have never recovered if not for her sisters' love and comfort. He had been excited and supportive through each transformation but he knew she still held those emotional scars from her ex-fiancés rebuke. Now she had to face a whole house full of people that she had barley meet that all knew her deepest secret. He had tried to comfort her and tell her they would not hate her or think differently about her. But Emily was a worrier and all she could think about was the awful night her Ex had found out the truth.

_It had been two days before the wedding and she still hadn't told him the secret. It was a full moon that night so the bachelorette party was going to be spent dancing and flying rather than drinking the night away. He had been a little drunk already, when he had seen the girls leaving the house to go on their chick night. Somehow he had ditched the guys and followed his girl to a small clearing in the woods near the Bryant's estate. He watched them dance almost drooling with the anticipation for the night when she would finally allow him to make love with her. He was debating whether he should come out of his hiding spot and try to talk her into letting him spend the night when all of a sudden the change happened. He couldn't believe it, she was not even human, and he had planned on marrying that. Aghast he ran back to his fiancés house and told her father that the wedding was off and he never wanted to see any of them again. Emily's dad tried to calm him down but he was too drunk and mad to be calmed. Emily never saw him again. Her father told her the next day what had happened. _

Emily knew she would not be able to handle that kind of rejection again. Charlie had told her repeatedly that his family would accept her, they had werewolves for friends after all, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen now that his entire family knew her secret. She trembled a little as they came into view of the Burrow. He took her hands in his, reassuring her once again, like he had been doing all morning. Slowly he led her toward the house, stopping occasionally when he thought she was about to bolt. It took all his skills as a Dragon Keeper to keep this frightened, skittish, gorgeous woman from running away from him.

"Fire they aren't going to hurt you. Not a single one of them is going to mind that sometimes you turn into the prettiest dragon to grace the skies. I won't let anyone hurt you; you are way too precious to me for me to allow that." Reassured that she at least had someone to lean on if things went bad she decided to go ahead and enter the house. They had entered into the kitchen where Molly had gathered all the wives and girlfriends of her brood to cook a fabulous lunch. Upon seeing them enter Molly dropped what she was doing and gathered up the nervous girl in a huge hug.

"Emily, Charlie it is so good to see you. How did you sleep last night dear?" Emily couldn't believe it; she was acting as if she hadn't tried to hex her silly for 'eating' her son last night. Somehow she stammered out an answer, stunned that the Weasley Matriarch was so accepting. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe just maybe Charlie was right and that it wouldn't matter to his family. Soon Molly had integrated her into the Gaggle of women preparing lunch in the tiny kitchen, working with Hermione and Ginny on the ham casserole. Both of them were very polite in the questions they asked, and kept chatting with her life they had been friends for life. Molly soon shooed Charlie out of the Kitchen telling him that his father needed to talk to him. Giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek he obediently set out in search of his dad.

"Mom said you were looking for me Dad, what's up?" Charlie asked when he finally found him in the small shed packed with broken Muggle devises. Arthur looked up from a picture of a printing press with a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh yes, I had a few questions to ask you son." Arthur looked at Charlie with an intensely curious expression on his face. "First off are you planning on marrying Emily?"

"Well I had planned on asking her to marry me tonight, why do you guys not approve of her after all?"

"Oh no, nothing like that at all." Arthur replied hastily. "Your Mom and I are quite proud of you and want you two to be very happy together. Your Mother is ecstatic that you've finally settled down and gotten a girlfriend. We just had some questions to ask you, we are not trying to pry or anything, but you know your Mother. I convinced Molly it would be best to ask these things in private rather than the typical grilling she gives her prospective daughter-in-laws."

"Ah those kind of questions, so is she grilling Emily in the kitchen while you interrogate me?"

"No, for once she decided that it might not be such a good idea to just charge in and ask her questions randomly. We discussed it last night and she gave me a list of things to ask you or find out from you how to ask her. We don't want to insult Emily with your Mom's need to know things."

"Alright Dad lay it on me I'll answer what I can."

"First couple of questions, will you two be able to have Children? Will any kids you have also turn into dragons?"

"Let me guess Mom is feeling to need to be a grandmother again, huh? Well since Emily's Mom is a Dragon who morphs into a human form once a month and her father is a pure-blooded wizard I would think it safe to say that we could also conceive a child together. Whether or not the children conceived are born or hatched or even if they change between dragon and human we would just have to wait to find out. As far as I know she only has the two sisters and they both follow the same pattern of transformations as she did, but I can't be sure that our children would as well."

"That should be enough information to keep Molly from embarrassing her at the table with awkward questions. I just wanted you to know that we are fine with the choice you've made and will support you all the way. I'm here if you ever need me."

As evening approached Charlie's nerves began to get the better of him. His whole body was tense and tight from worry and he could hardly swallow much less talk. His concentration was shot to pieces, Bill and he had been playing wizard chess for the last two hours and he couldn't even recall what pieces he had on the board. Bill looked at him across the board, grinned at his brother and just told him to get it over with or else he'd never survive the night. Running his fingers through his hair he stood up and approached his girlfriend, she had settled on the couch with Hermione and they were talking about Animal Rights Laws.

"May I steel her away Hermione? I would like to take a walk with my Girlfriend."

"Sure Charlie. You guys might want to bundle up really tight, it's freezing outside. Have fun."

"See you in a little while" Charlie called as he escorted his love out into the night. They walked hand in hand enjoining the solitude for awhile. Soon he led her to the top of a nearby hill and they gazed at the stars that were out that night. As the two of them talked and snuggled in the cold winter air Molly was reliving the moment when Arthur had purposed, and how she knew then that they would live 'happily ever after', she had a feeling that her son had found his 'happily ever after' moment as well.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Molly turned and looked at Arthur as he wrapped his arms around the woman he'd promise long ago to treasure and protect.

"Yes they do I can't believe it, my little dragon loving baby is all grown up and ready to start his own family. Do you think they will make it work like me and you did Arthur? I just can't bear the thought of my babies getting hurt."

"They will be alright; I think those two will be able to weather anything together. Look they are coming back to the house, I'm sure they will announce their engagement and you will have another wedding to plan. Molly dearest just be happy for them, leave off the worrying for a night."


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter and Crew are not mine.

Chapter 11: Epilogue

Life was great; I was married, had three kids and we had moved back to the Isles, started a new dragon preserve near Hogwarts, and my eldest children were attending my Alma Mater. Our twin girls Aleesa and Mona took after their Mom, they were going to be beautiful one day. Fortunately I don't think I'll have to worry about them, too much, because they had also inherited their mothers Dracothropy. They had just turned eleven and this was the first change after school started, we lived close enough to the school they just came home for those days. Working at the dragon preserve I could always fake a horrendous injury to give them an excuse to skip a day or so of school. My son Ryutaro was my pride and joy, he was nine and he spent his days roaming the wilds of the dragon preserve with me. Some parents might think that was reckless and stupid but when your son is a ten foot lizard who can breathe fire it's not that much of a safety issue anymore. You see my son somehow inherited his grandmothers Antrothropy he remained a dragon as the normal course of things but became fully human once a month.

It was the night of the full moon and it was nice in cool in the highlands of Scotland. We were walking out to where we would meet Ryutaro in a protected part of the preserve. The girls were telling their mom and me about all the new spells that they had learned and the friends they had met. I couldn't quite pay attention to everything they were saying I was too excited, tonight was the only time in the month that I could actually hold a two sided conversation with my son.

It was interesting to watch them all change at once; the girls would dance with their mother around Ryu. The girls would shoot up and expand rapidly sprout wings and fly away while he shrank down and became softer. I waited impatiently for my son to come over to me. I had learned early on he didn't like being approached right after the change I guess he just felt to venerable. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too long he gave a quick pat to his mother before walking over to me.

"Hey Dad, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked as he tripped over to me. He was still somewhat clumsy in his Human state especially now that he was hitting a growth spurt and didn't get to practice all the time with this body.

"We have an appointment with an old friend of mine; they would like to talk to you." I gave him a hug and asked him how he was doing. As we walked he started telling me about his dragon friends, it was interesting to hear about the creatures I worked with from a different perspective. We had walked up to the gates of Hogwarts and were now waiting for someone to let us in.

"Wow! This is Hogwarts right were my sister go to school. Too bad I'll never get to go who are we going to see tonight?" Ryu couldn't stop talking even when Hagrid came to let us in. Saying a quick thank you to the half giant I listened to my son babble as we headed up to the school proper. He didn't even stop talking when we were challenged by the gargoyle guarding the headmistress' office. When we reached the landing right outside the office I did ask him to be quite when we went inside, even though I loved listening to him talk.

"Of course Dad, I'll behave like any normal human."

"You know normal humans don't typically describe themselves like that." I smiled at him as we enter the office. "Headmistress McGonagall we are here as requested."

"Ahh, yes welcome Charlie and this is Ryutaro Weasley is it not?"

"Yes, ma'am. That is my name it means Dragon, because I'm dragon shaped most of the time. I wish I could come to school here it looks awesome." The stern matron smiled at the fount of words that poured forth from the young man.

"Yes, that is what I actually asked you here to discuss. As you may know Hogwarts is an Equal Opportunity School we don't discriminate as long as a child has magic he is welcome. We are willing to extend an invitation to have you attend. Normally you would not start schooling until you are eleven yourself, but due to your genetics you are actually mature enough to begin now. You would have private tutors, separate exams and you would still live with your family. However, you would be able to attend as a night student and get your magical degree. It will probably take at least one year longer than most students but you would be recognized as an official member of Hogwarts. Would you like to attend to school?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Can I really do this?" Ryu's eyes were huge as he took in the serious but kind face of the woman in front of him. She assured him that there was indeed a place for him if he wanted it. She then proceeded to sort him and gave him a class schedule including a practical of astronomy that would start in a hour. A little overwhelmed Charlie and Ryu left her office and headed to the tower.

"I thought I would never get to go to Hogwarts like the rest of my family. I'm so happy it's like I'm a real Weasley now." Seeing the joy in my son's eyes I knew that life was perfect. We had managed to give him something that he never hoped to receive.


End file.
